Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop
Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop is one of the few installments in the Cooking Mama franchise. This game was first released in Japan on November 6, 2014, but was released worldwide on May 16, 2017, courtesy to Office Create's partnership with Rising Star Games. This is the last game to be released for the 3DS, being available in both physical and digital copies via the Nintendo eShop. In this game, the player is running a sweets shop that will progressively expand in size the more you create and complete recipes. The game utilizes the gyroscope system of the 3DS and the same controls as that of Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic and Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! Just like in previous installments, the game includes 60 different recipes and over 160 minigames to play, including a multiplayer mode that can support two to four players simultaneously. Although Majesco Entertainment, the company that provides Mama's American voice, has been discontinued, the U.S. release of this game has continued using Mama's accented English. The specific audio files used appear to be the same as that of Cooking Mama: Let's Cook!, being the last game that was released while Majesco was still in the entertainment industry, and is currently being tended by Office Create with updates. As this wiki primarily accommodates Western releases, this game will be chronologically featured after Cooking Mama Let's Cook!, even though it was technically first sold in Japan in 2014. Modes * My Sweets Shop: The main mode of this game. ** Let's Make Sweets: The first main mode where you create all of your unlocked recipes. ** My Shop: The second main mode where you manage your shop and sell your sweets. ** Let's Shop: Trade in tickets earned from selling sweets to purchase all of your customization options! ** Photo Studio: An album section where you view all the pictures you have taken of your sweets. ** World Challenge: The minigame section of this game. Build up several global shops to sell your sweets, then play minigames are you package them for your customers. ** Mama's Gallery: View and select the customization options you purchased, including clothing, utensils, furniture, wallpapers, and clocks. * Let's Play Together!: The multiplayer mode of this game, which supports 2 to 4 players at once. Recipes SS 01.png|'Bûche de Noël'|link=Yule Log SS 02.png|'Pear Charlotte'|link=Pear Charlotte SS 03.png|'Crepe'|link=Crepe SS 04.png|'Cream Puffs'|link=Cream Puffs SS 05.png|'Caramel Apple'|link=Candy Apples SS 06.png|'Chocolate Truffles'|link=Truffles SS 07.png|'Decorated Cake'|link=Cakes SS 08.png|'Fruit Tartlet'|link=Tart SS 09.png|'Baked Cheese Cake'|link=Cheese Cake SS 10.png|'Pancake'|link=Pancakes SS 11.png|'Sakuramochi'|link=Mochi SS 12.png|'Honey Toast'|link=Honey Toast SS 13.png|'Pudding'|link=Pudding SS 14.png|'Zuccotto'|link=Zuccotto SS 15.png|'Mont Blanc'|link=Mont Blanc SS 16.png|'Stained Glass Cookies'|link=Stained Glass Cookies SS 17.png|'Yogurt Bavarian'|link=Yogurt Bavarian SS 18.png|'Macaroon'|link=Macaron SS 19.png|'Croquembouche'|link=Croquembouche SS 20.png|'Cupcake'|link=Gourmet Cupcakes SS 21.png|'Churros'|link=Churros SS 22.png|'Ginger Cookies'|link=Ginger Cookies SS 23.png|'Éclair'|link=Éclairs SS 24.png|'Macaroon Tower'|link=Macaron SS 25.png|'Taiyaki'|link=Taiyaki SS 26.png|'Mango Pudding'|link=Mango Pudding SS 27.png|'Chocolate Donuts'|link=Doughnut SS 28.png|'Gingerbread House'|link=Gingerbread House SS 29.png|'Éclair Fruit Sandwich'|link=Éclairs SS 30.png|'Wedding Cake'|link=Wedding Cake SS 31.png|'Bell-Shaped Castella'|link=Castella SS 32.png|'Pudding à la Mode'|link=Pudding à la Mode SS 33.png|'Caramel Popcorn'|link=Popcorn SS 34.png|'Marshmallow Chocolate Sticks'|link=Marshmallows SS 35.png|'Miroir Chocolat'|link=Miroir Chocolat SS 36.png|'Chocolate Banana'|link=Chocolate Banana SS 37.png|'Snow Cone'|link=Snow Cone SS 38.png|'Crème Brulee'|link=Crème Brulee SS 39.png|'Candle Cake'|link=Candle Cake SS 40.png|'Whoopie Pie'|link=Whoopie Pie SS 41.png|'Nougat'|link=Nougat SS 42.png|'Heart-Shaped Chocolate'|link=Heart Ganache SS 43.png|'Colorful Mille Crêpe'|link=Mille Feuille Crêpe SS 44.png|'Pancake Tower'|link=Pancakes SS 45.png|'Swiss Roll'|link=Swiss Roll SS 46.png|'Dora-Yaki'|link=Dora-Yaki SS 47.png|'Grapefruit Granita'|link=Grapefruit Granita SS 48.png|'Finger Biscuits'|link=Finger Biscuits SS 49.png|'Soft Serve Ice Cream'|link=Soft Serve Ice Cream SS 50.png|'Marble Rare Cheese Cake'|link=Cheese Cake SS 51.png|'Cherry Pie'|link=Pie SS 52.png|'Strawberry Daifuku'|link=Strawberry Daifuku SS 53.png|'Thinly-Sliced Apple Pie'|link=Pie SS 54.png|'Fruit Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly SS 55.png|'Baumkuchen'|link=Baumkuchen SS 56.png|'Sachertorte'|link=Sachertorte SS 57.png|'Chiffon Cake'|link=Cakes SS 58.png|'Chestnut Yokan'|link=Cold Jellied Azuki Bean Paste SS 59.png|'Lollipop Candy'|link=Tortoiseshell Candy SS 60.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait Awards * Sweets Complete: Unlock all the recipes and play them at least once. * Costume Collector: Collect all the cultural clothing from playing the minigames in World Challenge. Trivia * This is the first game in the Cooking Mama series where Mama has complete and fleshed-out dialogues presented in a text box format, while other games only present short phrases. * Due to the decline of the overall sales, this is the last game to be released on both the 3DS and the entire franchise, as confirmed by Rising Star Games, the publisher of this game. As a result, the Cooking Mama series has entered and abrupt and indefinite hiatus. As of now, all efforts are currently being directed towards Cooking Mama Let's Cook!. Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:Cooking Mama Games